


Objection!

by Silver_Foxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, Derek is a hotshot lawyer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Foxx/pseuds/Silver_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I plead the fifth!” Stiles yelled as soon as he ran into Derek’s office, the Sheriff on his heels. </p>
<p>“You can’t plead the fifth Stiles, this isn’t NCIS and you aren’t even in court, Now take a seat before you ruin our already terrible first impression.” the Sheriff sighed helplessly before staring at Derek as if to say see what I have to live with. </p>
<p>“You know what? This whole court thing really isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. I figured being a lawyer was just shouting ‘objection’ at everything.” Stiles slumped in his chair and Derek smiled, this was going to be an interesting case after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee stains and Fruit Paintings

"This is big Derek- huge! We haven't had such an important case in forever! Unless you include the Argent case, but that was years ago!" Erica grabbed Derek's arm and squeezed it excitedly, causing his scalding latte to spill all over the front of his new suit. Hissing, Derek gave her a death glare before walking past her into his office as she trailed behind him with a small smile.

"Yes Erica, I understand that, but we're supposed to be taking a mature approach to this- my aunt would not be happy to find us goofing off.” He looked down at the huge coffee stain covering his tie and crinkled his nose in disgust “Thank you very much by the way, for spilling coffee all over my best tie! I bet I have a second degree burn thanks to you." Derek exhaled through his nose in annoyance as Erica skipped down the hall way with a laugh and a sly wink in his direction. 

"Come on Derek, don't be such a Sour wolf! It’s probably only first degree anyways!" Scowling at the childhood nickname with a shake of his head, Derek shut the door with a bit more force than necessary. He walked over to the closet with emergency written on it in black sharpie. His stylist, Lydia, had warned him about needing an emergency outfit. Or five. He was never too thrilled with the idea but instances such as now made him so happy Lydia was working for him. Just as he finished buttoning his cuff, a light knock came from outside the closed door. 

"Yes?" Exasperation filled his voice as he sat back in his chair and leaned back into a stretch. Boyd, one of his less annoying employees, strode in holding a file with a huge stamp across the front- Confidential, the Stilinski case. 

"Here's the file sir, the Sheriff and the kid will be in around 4:30 which gives you a good hour to review the case and decide on any early precautions and such." Derek smiled briefly taking the file from Boyd's hands and mentally decided to give Boyd a raise for being so organized all the time. 

"Thank you for being a bit more professional about this. I wish I could say the same about your fiancé" Boyd chuckled whole heartedly and Derek watched his eyes glass over with a far away look. Young love he thought and pursed his lips. 

"Erica can be quite the handful but she has only good intentions. I'll try to keep her busy during the conference so she doesn’t get in your way." Derek couldn't help but choke on his new cup of coffee, eyes widened in realization what Boyd was referencing to, his cheeks tinged slightly a pink glow spreading down his neck. 

"Spare me the details!" He yelled out and threw a pen at the door just as Boyd swiftly walked out with a smirk. He looked down and squinted at the file, this had been a very important case according to the sheriff and only the best of the best, which meant Hales Lawyers Inc., were to get involved. Derek remembered first hearing about the case, it seemed to be some sort of abuse thing- but he wasn't quite sure. 

Clearing his thoughts, he opened the file and began reviewing the case. 

\---------------------------------------S&D--------------------------------------------------  
"But Dad-" 

"No Stiles, you can't chicken out now, we already made the arrangements to meet with Mr.Hale the head of the company! I’m not letting that monster get away with what he did!" The Sheriff turned into the parking lot of the huge glass building that (slightly) intimidated Stiles. He was all for getting justice and all that- but his boyfriend *ahem* EX-boyfriend was a wealthy individual who could not only pay to win a trial, but probably buy his own judge. Or four. 

Okay, to say Stiles was a bit nervous was quite the understatement, he was flat out shaking. 

His relationship with his Ex, Brandon, had actually started off like a dream come true, but I suppose they all start that way. Brandon was a gentleman and all around perfect boyfriend until he convinced Stiles to move in with him, that's around the time the abuse started. 

It would be simple little things, forgetting to do the dishes, not cleaning up a spill fast enough, etc. which would encourage the hateful words that Brandon yelled at him. Then, it became physical and those words left bruises that littered Stiles body like a canvas with splotches of paint everywhere. The problem with abuse is you don't think it's them, you think it's you. Stiles thought he deserved the abuse, the punches, kicks, the hurtful words. But the worst of it all happened on September 2nd- 

Stiles sighed, shaking the memories of that fearful day from his head. He looked towards his dad for reassurance and was met with a concerned glance. 

"Are you SURE you don't want me to go in myself? I don't know if talking about the.... abuse... will trigger a panic attack or not, you heard the therapist-" 

Stiles shook his head quickly, eyes widening,   
"I'll be fine dad, you'll be there with me." and he gave his dad an awkward pat on the hand. His dad nodded, unconvinced, and Stiles swallowed slowly, this is supposed to help you, he thought, you're finally going to get justice on that asshole. Feeling a rush of confidence, he turned to his dad with a smile.

"Are you ready to go in old man, or do you need help with your walker?" Stiles joked, hoping to clear the air of its obvious tension. He heard his dad mutter something about him being some sort of "heathen" before getting out of the car. With a triumphant smile, he joined his dad as they walked into Hales Lawyers Inc. and to the front desk to check in. 

\---------------------------------------S&D--------------------------------------------------  
"Sheriff Stilinski" his dad told the lady at the front desk, before turning and telling Stiles to wait by him. Stiles was shocked at how expensive everything looked and how big the building truly was. He wondered how expensive it was to hire one of these lawyers, it’s not like they were loaded or anything. Wandering down the hallway, he swore the pictures of framed fruit were worth more than him and his father combined. Laughing at himself, he missed hearing his father creep up behind him and thump his ear. Hard. 

"Ow!" Stiles jumped and reached for his ear which was now a nice shade of red. 

"What part of wait next to me did you not get?" Stiles dad rolled his eyes fondly before playfully pushing Stiles into a chair in the waiting room. 

"Dad- Real important question..." Stiles turned to his dad, with a hidden smile and a fain look of seriousness on his face. His dad squinted at his son pursing his lips in obvious confusion, before nodding for him to continue. 

"...am I worth more than that picture of fruit over there?" And Stiles dad eyed the painting and rubbed his face in exhaustion, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

"I don't know son, those fruits look pretty realistic, I'd say you're worth about half that painting." Stiles barked out a laugh, startling the sleeping old man next to him and turned to his father with a fake glare covering his features. 

"Remind me to never take us to a museum." he noted and Stiles father could only snort, 

"Those places are boring anyways. You'd get us kicked out within the first five minutes anyways." and Stiles slumped lower in his seat with a smile on his lips, he felt more free- and happy in that moment, than he had ever felt before. Realization set it, he never had to see Brandon again and goddamn that was a nice feeling.


	2. Star Trek Sucks

Derek looked at the clock and then back down to the case file in his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about all that the boy, Stiles had been through in such a short period of time. He lowered his eyes and thought about Kate, how she had done so many of these same things to him when he was only 18, Stiles' age. Derek cringed and tried to shake the memories away, that was 4 years ago. 4 years, he thought, and she was rotting behind bars. Derek felt a need to help Stiles achieve the justice he truly deserved against Brandon and the truly awful things he did. Just then he heard a quick knock on the door and knew it must be the Stilinski’s, and hopefully Boyd. 

"Come in!" He shouted and watched as Erica (damn it) and the Stilinski's strolled through the door. Erica seemed to have a bit more pep in her step, and Derek swore the smile she wore was actually glistening in the incandescent lights overhead. He cleared his throat and made a point of organizing the file that was strewn across the desk carelessly.  
“-That's the story of how I got my foot stuck in a toaster.." He heard her finish off with a laugh and Derek watched as the Sheriffs face contorted in horror and Stiles seemed unusually calm. Derek sighed and rubbed his temple attempting to give Erica a glare and failing miserably.

"Not as bad as my oven and hand story, but it gets close second. Holy eyebrows!" Stiles announced and then quieted down as his father gave him a glare. 

"Vwala! Here is Señor Derek, Mr.Lawyer man! Oh! And don’t worry, his eyebrows may give you the serial killer feels, but he’s pretty much just a marshmallow with abs." She gave Stiles a pat on the back and pushed him into the sit right in front of Derek's desk, then did the same to the Sheriff, who looked slightly regretful about the whole situation. 

Giving Derek an overly enthusiastic thumbs up, Erica exited the room with a bang. Literally. She slammed the door which ended up shaking the entire room to Derek’s dismay.  
Derek groaned inwardly, 

"I'm so sorry you had to have that as your first impression, Erica can be quite... How would you say... Hyperactive and annoying. I swear we don’t all act like we just escaped the mental asylum down the street." The Sheriff made a point of looking at Stiles as if to say I'm pretty sure I know what you mean.  
Stiles didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed, he fiddled with his hands and laughed at Derek's comment. 

"I think she lightens up the mood, everywhere I step I feel like I might break something super expensive and then have to sell my soul to a demon to pay for it." Derek made a point to keep a serious face and raised his eyebrows in accordance. 

"Well I'm glad you did not break anything, but I'm almost positive that nothing in this building would be quite as expensive as a soul." And Stiles huffed with a smile before turning to his dad and whispering, 

"We can keep him." The sheriff just looked at his son and flared his nostrils before a chime went off from Stiles left pocket and look at that, it was the Batman’s theme song. Stiles blushed before going to retrieve his cell phone. 

"That would be Scott." He went to turn it on, but his father got there first. 

"Stiles. We are here for an important meeting with the head of the company, Scott can wait." And Stiles groaned but complied as his father turned the phone off and put it in his own pocket. They both turned and stared at Derek expectantly, waiting for him to initiate the conversation. 

"Oh- Uhm- Hi. I'm Derek, Derek Hale. It's very nice to finally meet you two. I'm very sorry about the... terms.... but hopefully I can help you guys get this case figured out and won." Derek slapped on a smile and stuck his hand out, which thankfully the Sheriff was willing to shake. 

"Why don't we start with a bit of background on the case? The file doesn't say much other than the mandatory and very broken down version." Derek began, looking between the Sheriff and Stiles. 

“Oh uh yea..." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his father eyed him with a bit of concern, but Stiles brushed it off easily.

"Well, it started about a year ago actually," Stiles started, "My boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend and I moved in together and that's when the abuse ya know, started." Derek nodded solemnly and motioned for Stiles to continue. 

"He, well, he would yell at me for the dumbest things. Forgetting to do this, not cleaning that, something minor and unimportant in my mind. I just thought he was a bit over dramatic or OCD or something." Stiles guided his stare down to the floor as he fiddled with his hands again. A small sweat formed on the back of his neck and he started to feel the familiar restricting feeling in his chest- a panic attack.  
He felt the strong gazes of his father and Derek, turning to see a questioning look on both their faces. 

"I need to use the bathroom. Dad, I told you everything so maybe you could finish the story for me?" erupt and straight to the point, he thought. Stiles dad nodded and gave him a questioning stare which Stiles choice to avoid. Standing up, he exited the room with an awkward wave and continued down the hallway. 

As he entered the bathroom- finally!- how many hallways are in this place? It’s basically a maze, he thought, I wonder if anyone has ever died in this building! He splashed cold water onto his face and breathed in and out ten times like his therapist recommended. He sighed into the reflection that looked back at him and fogged the glass up enough to draw a smiley face and then watched it fade away. 

After a few moments, the rising feeling of panic finally simmered down to the point where he could finally breathe right again and he sighed with relief. Regaining the confidence of earlier that day, he retraced his steps back to the office and walked in- cutting his father off.

"Are you okay?" His father whispered as he sat down, Part of him wanted to tell his dad he couldn't do this, but the other more rational part of him knew that this would be satisfying and that he had to. So he just nodded. 

"What are we talking about in the sitcom that is Stiles life?" And the sheriff quirked a small smile in his direction.

"We were just finishing our conversation on.... September 2nd.” The Sheriffs voice faded a bit and Stiles visibly gulped. 

"You don't have to stop just because I'm here. If anything, maybe I can help you! I mean I was there..” Stiles defended himself before crossing his arms in hopes to come off as at least a bit more confident than he truly felt. 

"Okay Stiles," Derek started, "How would you explain the events of September 2nd?" And Stiles flinched in remembrance of that terribly awful day. 

"Uhm well..." Stiles sighed before running his hand through his hair in distress, his visible discomfort caused Derek to squirm in his chair. 

"It's alright, I know it can be a touchy subject." Stiles looked up and lightly smiled because chances are Derek didn't ACTUALLY know how touchy a subject it was. None of the people who claimed they knew how touchy it was, actually knew. Stiles didn't want him to play the sympathy card so he turned to his father. 

"As much I love having you here with me, and I appreciate it so much dear father, but I really would like to explain September 2nd to Derek and I guess what I'm saying is..." His dad's eyes widened. 

"You want me to leave the room?" And Stiles nodded slowly feeling ashamed for having asked such a thing of his own father. 

"Only if you- I don't mean to hurt your feelings- honest I-" Stiles dad held up a hand to stop his protests. 

"It's okay Stiles, I'll leave if you want." Stiles sighed in relief before giving an apologetic smile to his dad. 

\--------------------------------------------------S&D----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Derek started as soon as Stiles dad was no longer in the room "September 2nd seems to be a very important date regarding this case, correct?" He looked down at the papers and read the printed date. 

"Yes" Stiles voice strained and he cleared his throat awkwardly looking up and into Derek's eyes quickly. Derek noted the bit of fear the boy obviously portrayed and he also noticed how nice Stiles eyes truly were. They had speckles of gold in them that looked like a sun rising just beneath his eyelids every time he blinked. Stiles noticed Derek's gaze and looked down blushing. 

"My ex, Brandon, well- let me start from the beginning.”

“We were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Brandon had gotten off work early so he rented Star Trek for the thousandth time and forced me to watch it with him, for the thousandth time. I'm pretty sure he had a thing for Spock." Derek rolled his eyes with a smile but nodded for Stiles to continue.  
Stiles felt unusually safe in Derek's presence and the cool, calm and collected era that came off Derek in waves seemed to rub off onto him slightly as he felt more at ease than ever. 

"Anyways, it was just a simple movie, I thought what could go wrong? But I spoke to soon I guess...." Stiles looked zoned out a bit as if reliving the moment and Derek panicked for a second before clearing his throat and watching Stiles snap out of it. 

"Sorry... So yea, Star Trek and what could go wrong, well, it started when he subtly touched my thigh. Just placing his hand there and not moving it away. I thought it was strange but I didn't want to question it or anything because I didn’t want to set him off." Stiles voice shook a bit as he continued the story. 

"Then, he started sliding it up my leg to which I replied 'not tonight.' Because I was tired and just in general out of it that night." Derek felt a knot start in his stomach, he knew this story all too well. 

"He didn't stop. H-he kept touching me until he pinned me on the couch and tried to...." Stiles shut his eyes for a second and Derek, who wanted to kill Brandon for all it was worth, set his hand over Stiles hand, in a means of comfort which Stiles accepted immediately. Visibly deflating from his tense state, Stiles seemed grateful for finally getting that off his chest. 

"He never did... ya know... actually do it, but if it counts as an attempt than I still would like him to get arrested. I remember escaping actually, he had to take a call and left me for about five minutes on the couch. I spent those minutes finding my keys and leaving the apartment as quickly as possible, no shoes and no shirt. Then I drove straight to mi padre’s house and told him everything." Stiles clenched his teeth and Derek squeezed his hand lightly. 

"I didn't want my dad in here because I don't like the added sympathy that he always has. He thinks it's his fault that he didn't realize the 'signs' as if there really were any. I'm not some heartless person or anything, no worries." Derek pulled his hand away, wishing he didn't have to. 

"I understand that." And Derek wished he could go into more depth so that Stiles knew he wasn't lying or playing the pity card. But this wasn't sharing and caring, this was law, so he invited Stiles father back into the room where they talked about the next steps to filing a report. (And if Derek made a Star Wars pun to lighten the mood, because Star Trek obviously sucked now, than sue him because Stiles laughing was one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like the story so far, why not tell me in the comments? Don't worry, I don't bite....hard ;)  
> Leave me some kudos and any constructive criticism is always enjoyed :)  
> P.S. I do not actually hate Star Trek so don't worry! It's only for story purposes- Star Trek is actually nerd perfection (so it's right up my ally!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 1! This is my first fan fiction, so please leave me some kind words and criticism (if its helpful!) Also, if you like it why not give it some love with the kudos button and remember, I don't bite.... hard. ;)


End file.
